


stormtroopers shouldn’t fear spiders

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Finn, But He Acts Like One, Dirty Talk, Finn is Not a Virgin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Anymore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Poe, innocent finn, my summary sucks, pervert Poe, well it kinda has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn is arachnophobic and Poe is there to help him...





	stormtroopers shouldn’t fear spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago with another paring. But as I was reading my old stuffs all I could think of is stormpilot and how well this fic would fit my idea of Poe. Really, I’m kinda tired of reading fanfics in which Poe behaves like a teenage girl in love for the first time. It always makes me forget that Poe is actually a 32 years old man… and this kind of stories make me picture him so much younger then Finn… which I don’t like it. 
> 
> So this is my version of Poe.
> 
> anyway, enjoy the fic :)

At one-thirty in the morning, Poe Dameron would like to be doing either one of these two things: Sleeping or having sex. At one-thirty this morning, Poe was doing neither of those things but he wasn’t at all displeased with being called out of his quarters this morning in particular. It wasn’t something that required great urgency nor had the General, Leia Organa requested his presence. Finn was the one that had called him and there could be only one reason why the ex-stormtrooper needed him so desperately at such an ungodly hour.

Poe put a hand to his mouth to cover his yawn. He’d dressed quickly and it showed: His shirt was inside out. Even though Finn’s quarters were not so far from his, the hallway was cold – it was the last days of winter, but the weather seemed to have grown colder. – There seemed to have been some debate over whether he should wear a jacket or leave it behind before a compromise was reached and he opted for it but decided not to waste time with the zipper.

In hindsight, he cursed himself for choosing not to wear anything beneath his pants because the chilly, cold air in the hallway left a draft between his legs, and he really should have put his shoes on.

Everyone in the base knew that Poe liked to sleep in during the winter, which was the primary reason no one ever bothered him during these times, and Finn blamed himself for the proud pilot’s sloppy appearance.

 “Where did you see it, buddy?” Poe asked drowsily, lifting the empty, plastic cage he’d brought with him.

 “B-Bathroom,” the visibly shaken man stammered and hugged himself tightly more out of the need for comfort than warmth.

Poe nodded. That explained Finn’s wet hair and the fact that he was standing barefoot in the hallway in front of his quarters’ door, wearing nothing but his bathrobe. Soapsuds slowly trickled down his head and neck and Poe assumed the poor man didn’t even get a chance to rinse himself completely before flying out of the room.

Finn waited outside while Poe disappeared behind the threshold, but he returned only a few minutes later with a victorious smirk. “Got him,” He chirped and held the insect case aloft, triumphantly displaying a brown spider, the size of a dinner plate, trapped inside.

People in the base were jolted out of their slumber by a high-pitched, ear-shattering scream. “G-Get rid of it,” Finn yelled, stumbling backwards and putting as much distance between himself and the monster that was just as scared as he was. Maybe even more so. Poe stared in wide-eyed humor at the younger man’s terrified reaction but he didn’t laugh. Instead, he smiled and assured him he’d never see it again. “But… d- don’t kill it,” he stammered, not even sure himself that was what he really wanted.

Poe, lifted his hand in respect of his pacifist request before dashing off to his room. While the threat was neutralized, his mission was far from over, and Poe returned moments later to find the frightened ex-trooper still in the hallway.

“Finn, you should go inside,” the older man frowned, concern etched deep upon his brow. “You’ll catch cold standing out here like that.”

“I- I’m fine,” Finn braved a smile but Poe couldn’t tell if he stuttered because he was still shaken or because he was starting to freeze. “C- Could you just check the rest of my place, p- please?” There was no arguing with him in this frame of mind and the pilot searched his quarters from top to bottom, checking every nook and cranny before trying to encourage him to come in. “A-Are you sure?” the man whimpered and nibbled nervously on his thumb before taking one cautious step inside.

His frantic, dark-brown eyes scanned every square inch of his bedroom before he allowed Poe to escort him in and closed the door behind them. “The only living creatures in here are you and me,” Poe confidently assured him.

Finn nodded, still skeptically searching the room and trying to make himself believe that but, when Poe moved towards the door, the jittery man reached out to grab him by the arm. “Poe, could you stay the night, please?” He’d almost bit his tongue with the speed he’d made that request and Poe eagerly entered with him.

“Sure, I’d love to spend the night,” the perverted pilot smirked and the prudish ex-trooper blushed before drawing his mouth into a stern line.

“D- Don’t say it like that,” he stammered, this time from embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just excited you should ask me, Finn. You know, you never let me spend the night unless it’s for reasons like this,” Poe said almost sadly.

“I know and I’m sorry,” the young man apologized then hung his head shamefully. “I know it may seem like I only call you when I need you for something, but I do like being in your company, I just…” his voice trailed off and he knew he was going to catch flack for what he said next. “I just worry what people will think.”

Poe’s eyebrows dropped. “Finn, why do you care so much what other people think?”

“Because there will be gossip.”

Poe leaned closer and his lips brushed against Finn’s ear. “Then let’s give the busy-bodies of D’Qar something to gossip about?”

“Poe, please behave,” and the pilot laughed as he watched the demure man’s face turn beet red even as he attempted to chastise the kinky adult. His blush deepened when Poe lifted a hand to touch his hair and he watched him frown as he considered its rough, dry texture.

“Finn, you need to wash.” The man stiffened at the concept of stepping into his shower again, the same shower where he first saw… it. Poe watched as the other man shuddered and began to hug himself, as if reliving the traumatic experience, and he really hoped he wasn’t going to scream again, his ears were still ringing from before. “Finn, it’s alright. I checked the bathroom and it’s clear,” he took him by his elbow to give it a light squeeze and that seemed to calm him somewhat. “If you want, I can stand in the doorway while you wash.”

Under normal circumstances, Finn would have accused the pilot of trying to be a voyeur and, under normal circumstances, he would have told him ‘no’, but he’d managed to escape an arachnid encounter of the worst kind unscathed and was too paranoid there might be another so he swallowed his discretion and closely followed the other man into the bathroom.

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” Poe smiled sweetly and the way he said it made Finn feel as if he’d be requesting his ‘non-spider-catching’ services very soon.

Finn muttered something about him constantly having ‘perverted’ thoughts before sliding the shower-door closed, wishing it came with a lock and key.

Unfortunately for Poe, the shower glass wasn’t smooth, it was a textured pane of Plexiglass that distorted the image of Finn slipping out of his robe, running his hands across his body and water cascading along his dark skin as he lathered and rinsed away a thin layer of sweat and dirt.

Despite the obstructed view, Poe still enjoyed the show and it was a treat for his imagination as his eyes caught every lift, every bend and every twist of Finn’s blurred frame.

His entertainment was brought to a prevenient end and the wet man politely asked for his companion to hand him a towel. Poe grabbed the only one he saw from the rack and placed in the outstretched arm that poked from behind the stall door. A tug-of-war ensued and, when the pilot tried to sneak a tiny peek, Finn slammed the door on his face, nearly taking off his nose.

Again he was offered a delightful show of Finn drying himself with the white cloth and he couldn’t help but notice that he paid thorough attention to places where water was the most difficult to remove.

“Finn, if you need help I’d be glad to dry you off with my tongue,” and Poe was certain he could see the other man blush from behind the patterned glass.

Finn looked up at the blurry man on the other side of the door and, as if suddenly believing he really could see him, Finn squeaked and threw the towel around his nudity before emerging from the shower.

“Poe, how rude of you to watch me bathe,” the younger man said in a huff as he stomped past his grinning lover.

“I was only thinking of your safety, buddy,” was his sly remark. “What if the spider came back?”

Finn shuddered at the thought and subconsciously took a step closer to the pilot. “Very well,” he said with a ‘humph’ and instructed the other man to get him another towel from the bathroom closet. This one he used to dry his hair, and stepped before the mirror where he saw Poe casually leaning against the wall and watching him closely. Finn dared himself not to blush and tried his best to ignore the gaze that freely roamed his body. It started at his feet and inched up along muscular calves, stopping at the hard line of white cloth, which was a stark contrast to the his dark skin, before climbing higher to caress the subtle curve of his ass from behind the towel and followed the band where it hung low on two hard, masculine hips.

His eyes drifted along the indented curve of his spine (he tried to ignore the long scar caused by Kylo Ren), complimented by a well-defined back and two prominent shoulder-blades on either side, and Poe admired the way the sinew in his shoulders worked as he rubbed the towel into his head.

Finn was not as sculpted as he was. He wasn’t a stormtrooper anymore. He wasn’t a soldier. Now he was Dr. Kalonia apprentice. He didn’t to be exactly in form to work in the med-bay. But Poe had seen him sometimes jogging with Jess and Rey or by himself, which helped keep him in shape. Sometimes he would help the General or the pilots with their task.

“Finn, you work yourself too hard,” Poe approached him to take over the task on his hair.

As expected, the bashful man blushed but thanked him all the same for his relief. His hands were firm and moved meticulously against Finn’s head and, while they moved slowly, they were soothing against his scalp and brought Finn into a more relaxed state.

“I only do what is expected of me,” he stated with great pride.

“I’m sure no one expects you to be working this late,” Poe probed. “Tell me, what were you doing that you felt it necessary to bathe at such a time?” He watched his reaction closely in the mirror and Finn’s gaze dropped to one side, hinting there was something he was wary to admit and he bit on his lower lip, indicating that he was hesitant to tell. “Finn is your salary here not enough that you’ve taken up prostitution to make ends meet?”

If it was physically possible for a person’s jaw to touch the floor, Finn’s would have. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he man practically shrieked. “And must you be so blunt when you say things like that?”

“Sorry, sorry. I was just joking,” and he laughed at the other man’s expense. “You know I would kill anyone who dares to touch you.” He said darkly.

Finn looked at him for a moment and then turn back to his task. “If you must know. I was with Rey,” he confessed. “I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten when I was with her. I haven’t seen him in a while and I was worried about her, so we went out to eat and we talked about her training with Luke Skywalker. Then we talk about the people in the base, how nice they are being to us. Especially you…”

The pilot tossed the towel to the floor and wrapped his lean arms around Finn’s torso while nuzzling his cheek against his ear. “Finn, you say such kind things. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside,” and he chuckled when the younger man squirmed in an attempt to break out of his embrace.

His struggles came to an abrupt halt when he realized that the towel wrapped loosely around his waist started to slip further and he managed to grab it in time before it joined the other on the floor. “Po-,” he didn’t bother to make an excuse, just bolted from the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom but not before baring a pair of rounded buttocks to Poe’s lecherous gaze.

Had he acted fast enough he just might have been able to give one a playful pinch… but, what was to stop him anyway? And, with his new mission in mind, he sought out Finn’s plump derriere for molestation.

Finn was a surprisingly fast dresser and, just his luck, he’d slipped on a pair of pants first before shrugging into a dark-blue, cotton T-shirt. Poe’s disappointment was evident from his expression and Finn would have stuck his tongue out at him but he’d only take that as a challenge and forcefully undress him again. He was such a bully sometimes 

“Poe, do you want the left or the right?”

He always asked that question whenever the pilot had to sleep over, which was a rare occurrence in and of itself, so he never heard the question often enough that it became redundant. It still annoyed him whenever he asked though, but he knew the polite man was just trying to be a good host.

“I’d prefer to be on top,” he grinned and that brought another blush to the already flustered face.

Finn chose to ignore that and reached out to pull back the covers, but his hand froze in place and his body stiffened and the fear that emanated from his aura was suffocating in the cramped room.

As if reading his mind, Poe removed the sheet to give it a firm shaking, then lifted the pillows for good measure. Once everything was to the ex-trooper’s liking, he climbed into bed while _his_ pilot stripped out of his clothing and turned off the bedroom light.

Finn offered him privacy by looking away while he undressed. He knew well, more than anyone else, about Poe’s preferred sleeping arrangements which was primarily why he never let him spend the night in the first place. Oh, he didn’t mind sleeping next to the other man without any clothes on it was just that everyone would automatically assume they weren’t doing much sleeping. He also wanted to ask him to keep the light on, just for tonight but he wasn’t afraid of the dark and Finn didn’t like to be wasteful.

The bed shifted beneath Poe’s additional weight and Finn shivered when a white arm draped possessively around him. “Finn, you’re cold,” Poe breathed against the nape of his neck. Poe drew him closer until they were pressed flush against each other and Finn feared his face would melt away from the heat of his blush. Goosebumps rose on his skin when a calloused hand tenderly rubbed against his smooth arm and a heavy thigh wrapped itself around his hips. “Do you feel warmer now?”

Finn stifled a gasp as moist lips grazed against a very sensitive spot on his neck and he swallowed hard to get his throat working. First of all, he wasn’t cold. He was only a little skittish about the spider and, in the dark, anything and everything took on an arachnoid shape. His frightened eyes were drawn to the slightest movement and the darting shadows caused by the trees as they swayed beneath the light of the bright moon, caused him great unease. Secondly, he was getting warm, but it wasn’t the type of warmth that stemmed from external sources. The things Poe was doing to him and the things Poe said to him were exciting to someone who hadn’t been intimate for quite some time.

“No, I just- I mean, I thought I saw-”

“Shh, don’t be afraid, sweetheart,” Poe silenced him by slipping two fingers past his lips. “I can take your mind off it,” and he closed his mouth around the younger man’s spot, bringing a startled moan from his chest as he teased it with his lips, teeth and tongue. Finn tensed beneath the attention and his teeth bit lightly against the digits in his mouth before sucking obediently on them when they pressed against his tongue.

“Very good, sweetheart. Make sure they’re nice and wet.” If it were possible to die of embarrassment, Finn surely would have.

Finn whimpered when Poe’s free hand slipped beneath his shirt and sought out one nipple, bringing it to immediate rigidity with his fingertips. The pilot removed his hand from his lover’s mouth and Finn’s pulse quickened when he knew what was coming next, but Poe surprised him by teasing his other nipple with his wet hand and Finn gasped at the contrast of dry heat and cold moisture on his chest.

“Finn, do you like it when I touch you like this?”

There was no response, just heavy panting and Poe chuckled then kissed the hard contour of Finn’s jaw. Finn turned his head and their lips met with a passionate intensity, his tongue timidly seeking out its partner; bold and relentless as it explored the deeper recesses of his beloved’s mouth. He pinched both hard, little nubs and the dark-skinned man’s arched his back, trapping a delicious moan within the other man’s mouth.

“Undress for me.”

Finn hesitated, unwilling to comply, but Poe was already lifting him onto his knees and the pushy lover left him to the task while he lay on his back with his hands propped behind his head, an arrogant smirk splayed across his lips.

Finn’s hands shook as he slowly lifted his shirt above his head and laid it neatly beside him before his fingers went to the waistband of his sweatpants and fumbled with the knot. Poe watched with great interest as the other man peeled the fabric from his hips and down a pair of lovely, brown legs.

The article of clothing was discarded with the first which just left a pair of simple, plaid boxer shorts that did absolutely nothing to hide his arousal. His strip show stopped there and the nervous young man turned to the other rather sheepishly.

Poe was beautiful; an alabaster Adonis basking beneath the silver rays of the moon. His skin, which seemed pale, glowed almost ethereally against the light and the many fine scars that he’d earned in the line of duty were now scarcely noticeable. His facial structure was a work of art and Finn felt a certain hauteur in knowing that he was the only one to be graced to touch and kiss it.

Poe tried not to laugh at the self-conscious young man. Even after all this time he still found it difficult to undress completely in front of him. He wished Finn was more comfortable with his nudity as he was. It wasn’t as if he had anything to be ashamed of, Finn was such a breathtaking in the nude and the only notable scar he had was the one on his back. He knew as much because he was very familiar with Finn’s body.

Poe rose from his supine position on the bed and kneeled before his chocolate skinned lover. His movements were fluid, yet controlled, demonstrating a contained power that was known only to D’Qar famous pilot. A muscular arm wound around his shoulders to support the back of his neck as he pushed the smaller man gently onto his back. The boxers were removed with as much careful consideration and Finn covered his private parts with both hands. Poe flung the underwear across the darkened room and brushed away Finn’s attempt at modesty with his now free hand.

“There’s no reason to hide yourself from me, Finn,” his extroverted lover whispered against his temple before planting light kisses across his cheek. Poe’s fingers lightly grazed against the underside of his erection and Finn jerked his hips, seeking more of his touch. “Spread your legs for me.”

Finn did as he was told, shamefully exposing his lower extremities to his lover’s exploratory fingers and his breath hitched when they playfully fondled the rim of his anus. “Poe!” It was a husky plea; a request for something more, an appeal for his humiliation to be brought to an end and one finger slipped in without further persuasion.

Finn took purchase on Poe’s sturdy shoulder and brought the knuckle of his other hand to silence his whimpered squeals. Each sound titillated his senses and Poe brought his ear closer to the source. “Finn, you make the most amazing sounds,” and he praised him by adding a second finger, earning another lilting moan for himself.

"Po- Poe… don’t _ah_ don’t say such things,” Finn panted between strangled breaths. He pulled away to gaze down on his erudite lover; his beautiful, dark-brown eyes heavy and half-lidded with lust and his facial features slack with ecstasy. His chest rose and fell with each rapid breath he took and the muscles in his stomach contracted with every pulse of the curved shaft that lay atop it.

Brown thighs were spread obscenely wide apart to accommodate Poe’s arm between his legs and two, long fingers were shoved all the way to the hilt inside his willing body. Poe couldn’t remember when he’d last seen anything this erotic and his own body shook with the need to feel release. “Finn, I can’t help it. You look so slutty and you’re clenched so tight around my fingers, like a virgin.”

“No,” the other man groaned in embarrassment and turned away, covering his face with both hands. He was being mean on purpose but watching Finn behave like a pious, school-girl was an immense turn-on.

He crawled between Finn’s legs, grabbing him behind the knees and tilting his lower body back until his ass was pointed towards the ceiling and his knees were almost touching his shoulder. Finn sobbed as he peeked through a slit between his fingers and could only watch in mortification as the daring man dipped his tongue into his puckered entrance.

“Poe, please don’t.” His cry was muffled against the palms of his hands and was subsequently ignored. Poe’s brazen gaze locked onto one of abashment and Finn’s shame doubled beneath its intensity. “Poe, I can’t take it,” his voice quivered as weakly as his manhood and Poe used this evidence to refute him.

“You say you hate this but your body is honest, Finn.” and he released one leg to curl his fingers around the young man’s dripping member.

“I think I’m going to die.”

“Hm? I can’t hear you with your mouth covered like that. Please remove your hands from your face when you’re talking to me. It’s rude.” Finn slowly pulled his hands away, revealing an unnaturally red face and eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “So cute.” Poe returned to his fetish and Finn was left with no option but to cry out and fist his hands into the sheets. “Finn, that’s the sexiest bedroom face you’ve ever made for me,” he said between kisses. Finn choked on a sob and turned away, shame-faced. “Please, look at me. I want you to watch me enjoying your taste.” By sheer will alone did he manage to meet the other’s gaze and his face turned upwards in mirth at his boyfriend’s obedience. “Please watch me, Finn,” he said like a little child starved for a parent’s attention before dropping his head again and closing his lips around Finn’s anus.

Finn threw his head back into the mattress but managed to keep his eyes locked on the

Poe’s that glared at him from between his legs and, when Poe was certain he wasn’t going to look away or close his eyes, his features softened and he resumed his practice. The hand around his shaft began to milk him slowly as his tongue simulated a similar momentum. Poe moaned loudly, much like one would after sampling a tasty delicacy, and his tongue burrowed deep into his rectum then wriggled around a bit before retreating completely and piercing him again, venturing deeper each time.

Finn’s toes curled and he couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying this. What Poe was doing was so unhealthy… so unhygienic… so unsavory… yet, it felt so unbelievably good. His cock twitched, drooling pre-cum on his chest and Poe’s hand and that seemed to give the experimental man an idea and he began to fill Finn’s hole with his saliva.

The other man shuddered at the feel of that slippery liquid running down his crack and seeping into his arse but when the coy pilot started to drink it back in, complete with loud, slurping noises, Finn screamed and kicked his legs.

The disturbance surprised the other man and Finn took advantage to earn his freedom and he turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the mattress to cry bitterly. If he really wanted to escape such treatment then he should have left the room and he soon realized his error when he felt himself being lifted onto his knees and his ass was in the air again.

“Poe, no,” and he yelped when a pair of arms grabbed him roughly around the waist and a hungry mouth attacked his dripping, wet hole. He was filling him with saliva again and the startled ex-trooper clawed at the bedding as if trying to get away. Poe took note of this and sat up straight, pulling the other man back and lifting his hips onto his shoulders then wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him in place.

Why did Poe always want to do such weird things to him? If he wasn’t trying to have sex with him in public or asking to borrow his underwear to sniff while he was away on missions, he was doing… this.

Although the other man was forceful and did such things like this against his consent, Poe was surprisingly gentle with him, and, while they had a safe-word, Finn never had to use it. In fact, he’d forgotten what the safe-word was and he wished he’d remembered it now so that at least he could put a stop to it.

The slurping began again and Finn resigned himself to his fate. The poor man was reduced to a panting, shivering mess as tears leaked from his eyes and Poe’s spit drizzled across his testicles.

God, help him, but he was going to die from either embarrassment or pleasure but he didn’t know which emotion was more intense. He was certain his face would never be more red, but he was so close and he never imagined that something like this would get him off, but he never got the chance to figure out because Poe was putting him back on his knees and getting into position behind him.

Finn wasn’t aware he’d been open-mouthed drooling until he saw the spittle gleaming against the back of his hand and he swallowed at the same moment he gasped when he was entered suddenly without fair warning.

“Finn, are you okay?” his concerned lover gently tapped his back as the younger man was racked with a coughing fit. He nodded, but his throat was too dry and too hoarse to give verbal confirmation. Finn coughed again and Poe frowned then started to pull out. “Should I stop?” The young man raised a hand and shook it vigorously and his eagerness brought a laugh from his fair-skinned partner. “Shall I continue?” For a moment, Poe wasn’t sure he’d heard him until he nodded awkwardly and, instead of reheating himself, like Finn expected, Poe pulled all the way out before slamming himself back in. Finn coughed at the force and a moan was not far behind it.

Poe leaned over him, his chest flat against his back and Finn shivered at the feel of his warm breath against his neck and shoulders. “Finn, you really are so tight,” the pilot sighed dreamily and arched his back, sending his shaft deeper. “No matter how many times I enter you, you never get slack. It’s like taking your virginity all over again.” Finn would beg to differ. Yes, Poe still felt as large as he did the first time, but at least he was not as uncomfortable on his entry. The stinging and burning was muted now compared to the excruciating pain he’d endured that night. “I’ve made you so nice and wet inside too. It’s amazing. I slide in and out of you so easily now,” and he came out to thrust into him to demonstrate.

The humiliation he suffered, however, was a million times worse than it had been their first copulation. “P–Poe,” he made an attempt to speak. “Please don’t say such things.”

“Aww, Finn, don’t you like it when I talk dirty.”

“After all the times I’ve asked you not to I thought you would have got the message by now,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Poe laughed and sat back on his haunches again, this time, taking Finn with him. “But I love to watch you become flustered when I say and do perverted things.” He started to move now and, whatever Finn had attempted to say, was lost on a shuddering gasp. “I love the sound of your voice when you moan and scream my name,” his hands tenderly caressed his lover’s side and occasionally stopped to graze his dark-brown nipples. “I love the feel of you tight and hot around me,” Poe’s lips nuzzled that favourite spot on the back of his neck. One hand abandoned the Finn’s chest and reached out to fist his lonely member. “I love to feel your cock pulse within my hand when you reach orgasm, and the way you clench around mine.”

A helpless noise spilled from the Finn’s quivering lips and he knew he was getting close. No matter what he said, he couldn’t deny the way his body shamelessly reacted to such naughty words. “No,” he moaned, still coherent enough to deny the truth.

“Do you know what I also love about fucking you, Finn?” His language was becoming more crude and his thrusts more rapid. “I love coming inside you, and spilling my seed deep into your stomach. Do you like that too? The feel of my white-hot milk shooting into your ass?”

They were moving faster now but the pace was still too slow, his hands were gripping Poe’s wrists tightly for lack of something to hold onto and he bit hard into his lip, trying to steel his cries of pleasure.

Then Poe said something particularly vulgar and he bit his teeth into the rim of the dark-skinned man’s ear and something inside Finn snapped and he screamed at the top of his lungs. “Poe, fuck me!”

In the span of one heart-beat, he was flung back onto his stomach and Poe was straddling him in an obscene manner, his thigh muscles drawn tight and his hands on either side of Finn’s head as he maintained his balance and hammered away mercilessly. He grazed the man’s prostate once and they almost woke the whole base again when Finn yelled his name.

He adjusted his angle so he hit it every time after that and flashes of light danced behind Finn’s eyes before he was consumed by the most violent climax he’d ever experienced.

“Finn,” Poe hissed as a powerful suction engulfed his shaft from his rippling insides and his balls tightened almost painfully as they emptied their load into the ass that tried to suck him dry.

How he managed to stay upright, Poe didn’t know, but he didn’t want to collapse on Finn and he wasn’t quite ready to remove himself from him either. As an accomplished pilot, he was used to crouching in uncomfortable positions for long periods of time, but his body had never been this drained before and he eventually had to retract to give his weary legs some rest.

Finn was still too out of it to move and, as he leaned back against the headboard, he was given the treat of his life as he watched his semen ooze from his boyfriend’s contracting rectum.

Once his breathing stabilized, Finn stretched out onto his side and Poe was there, right next to him, drawing the blankets over their damp bodies. The young man glanced up at him from behind thick, dark lashes and Poe shared with him a contented smile before wrapping a possessive arm around him and cradling his head against his shoulder and, as Finn drifted off into the warm allure of sleep, the spider was the last thing on his mind.

 

 

Despite an eventful night, Poe was up with the rest of the base but only because the smell of breakfast from the mess hall was invading his nostrils and the mouth-watering aroma of bacon, sausages and eggs made the growling in his stomach unbearable to sleep with.

Stuffed, slaked and still very tired, Poe staggered through the hallway (earning odd glances from the people passing by) and made his way to his quarters. After a shower and change of clothes, he slipped his hand down his bed and pulled out the insect case he’d hidden there, glad that the eight legged prisoner was undisturbed and still alive.

He wasted no time in getting the creature back to its owner. He found Iolo doing his usual maintenance on his X-Wing.

“’morning!” He greeted.

"Good morning.” Iolo returned with a smile. “Ah, I’d almost forgotten I loaned him to you,” he said after the energetic pilot approached him to offer the case in an outstretched hand. 

“I didn’t think it would take two weeks for Finn to find him,” Poe smiled apologetically.

"No harm done,” Iolo held the case and smiled to his pet. The spider actually seemed glad to see him. “You’re a terrible man, boss, you know that” he chuckled knowingly. “Frightening Finn in such a manner and disturbing the base in the wee hours of the morning.”

Poe shared the good-natured laugh. He was relieved Finn hadn’t hurt himself as he tried to escape the creature, nor unintentionally brought harm to Iolo’s pet. “I know. But it’s the only way I can have any fun with him,” he sighed. “He’s so modest and discreet, he never lets me sleep over except for that reason.”

“Then stop being such a coward and propose to him already,” the other man said, his tone suddenly serious. “You know he’ll gladly accept.”

“I know… and I want to. God… I love him so much… but I can’t...” Poe’s shoulders drooped and his he hung his head to look sheepishly up at the other man. “…It’s just that… I’m afraid of commitment.”


End file.
